Rebecca McFarland
|birthplace = Lafayette, Louisiana, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Guest Actress |characters = Talli }} Rebecca McFarland is the actress who played Talli in the fourth season episode . She filmed her scenes for this episode on Wednesday and Thursday on Paramount Stage 16. McFarland was born in Lafayette, Louisiana, grew up in New Orleans, and attended New Orleans Center for Creative Arts as well as Tulane University where she graduated with a BA in Theatre. http://awsprxdam.crownmediadev.com.s3-us-west-1.amazonaws.com/highRes/648717.pdf She moved to Los Angeles, Califonria in 1995 and has been acting since though she considered to break up with acting in 2010. Among her earlier acting credits are guest roles in episodes of The Big Easy (1996), Diagnosis Murder (1996, with Roger Aaron Brown, Cindy Katz, Eric Menyuk, Wayne Péré, and John Vargas), Seinfeld (1996, starring Jason Alexander), Pacific Blue (1997, with Sherman Howard and David Anthony Marshall), Silk Stalkings (1997, with Charlie Brill, James Ingersoll, Marci Brickhouse, Amy Lindsay, Paul Townsend, and Dan Horton), Party of Five (1997, with Conor O'Farrell, Kelly Connell, Ellen Bry, and directed by Lou Antonio), Total Security (1997, with Tony Plana, Kristin Bauer, and Thomas Kopache), and Jenny (1997, with Richard Libertini and Michael Rivkin). Following her guest role in Star Trek, McFarland co-starred as secretary Val Gibson in the short-lived NBC comedy series Working between 1998 and 1999. George Coe, James Castle Stevens, and Mark Daniel Cade had recurring roles on this series. She also had a supporting role in 's horror sequel Scream 2 (1997, with David Warner, Christopher Doyle, Tom Hand, and Corey Mendell Parker). Further acting work includes the short comedy Eating Las Vegas (1997, with Andy Dick), the comedy Art House (1998, with Luigi Amodeo, Eva Loseth, and Bill Erwin), the independent project Elvis Took a Bullet (2001, with Scott Trost), the television movie Fargo (2003, with Matt Malloy and Robert Joy), the television drama A Place Called Home (2004, with Clint Lilley), the television comedy Play Dates (2005), and the television drama Hollis & Rae (2006, with Andrew Prine and David de Vries). McFarland also worked on television series such as Grace Under Fire (1998), Union Square (1998), Maximum Bob (1998, with Liz Vassey), The Army Show (1998, with James Castle Stevens), The Norm Show (1999, with Gregory Hinton), Philly (2001, with Ron Canada, Rick Scarry, and Deborah Landis), Once and Again (2002, with William O. Campbell, Jeffrey Nordling, and Susanna Thompson), NYPD Blue (2001 and 2002, with Gordon Clapp and Don Fischer), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003, with Bob Gunton, Wallace Langham, and Raymond Cruz), Tremors (2003), Charmed (2003), Century City (2004, with Lawrence Pressman), NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2005, with John Doman and directed by Terrence O'Hara), Friday Night Lights (2006), and Eyes (2007, with Rick Worthy). Between 2003 and 2012, McFarland played the character Leanne in eight episodes of the CBS comedy series Two and a Half Men. She also guest starred on The Dresden Files (2007 and 2008, directed by David Carson), Saving Grace (2008, with Leon Rippy, Michael Edward Rose, and Andrew Prine), Ghost Whisperer (2010, with David Clennon and Armen V. Kevorkian), Human Target (2010), Franklin & Bash (2011, with Malcolm McDowell), The Mentalist (2012, with Richard Cox and Andy Milder), Happily Divorced (2012), Cult (2013, with Robert Knepper, Aisha Hinds, and Julian Christopher), True Blood (2013, starring Kristin Bauer), Perception (2013), Bones (2013, with Kristen Ariza), NCIS: Los Angeles (2013, starring Miguel Ferrer), Chelsey and Kelsey (2014), and Major Crimes (2014, with Raymond Cruz and Jonathan Del Arco). Besides working on the comedy LA Blues (2007, with Kevin Rahm and Daniel Roebuck), McFarland appeared in a number of television movies including Man of Your Dreams (2008), Happy Campers (2008), The Eastmans (2009, with Ethan Phillips and Jamison Yang), Cupid, Inc. (2012, with Adam Grimes and Michael Ensign), The Manzanis (2012, with Kirstie Alley and Robert Costanzo), and Trooper (2013, with Victor Paguia). More recently, McFarland co-starred as Farrah in the comedy series Faking It (2014-2016, working with Dan Gauthier and Bruce Thomas) and had recurring roles in episodes of Red Band Society (2015, with Bertila Damas and directed by Robert Duncan McNeill) and Grey's Anatomy (2016). McFarland has been engaged to director and producer since 2013. External links * RebeccaMcFarland.net – official site * * * * Rebecca McFarland at LinkedIn.com es:Rebecca McFarland Category:Performers Category:VOY performers